


Tied Up In Disaster, Then Tied Up In You

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bad day, but luckily Tony’s back from his business trip and is able to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up In Disaster, Then Tied Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Steve had a lot of feelings and opinions about himself, but all in all, he thought that he was a pretty good person. He always wanted to do the right thing. He always wanted justice to succeed. So why, oh why was life being so cruel to him today?

It started even before he had opened his eyes that morning. Somehow he managed to turn off his alarm sometime during the night, causing him rush into S.H.I.E.L.D. almost an hour late, interrupting Fury mid-speech. He might not be afraid of the guy, but he didn’t like getting on his bad side either.

Then, to make matters worse, he accidentally knocked his fresh cup of scalding coffee over, watching helplessly as the beverage spread over the table, ruining everything in sight and even getting onto Natasha’s pants. He apologized profusely, of course, and she assured him it was fine. But there was something in her eyes that told him he was lucky they were friends, or this would be an entirely different story.

Come lunchtime and the end of the longest meeting in Steve’s life. He’d forgotten to bring his wallet with him, so he wasn’t able to grab a bite with the others at that new gyros place they had been looking forward to trying.

“I can pay for-”

“It’s fine,” Steve cut Tony off. “I’ll just eat something at home.” Tony didn’t push it.

Back at the Avengers Tower, Steve managed to break a plate, so he spent most of his lunch cleaning up the mess he’d made, and then proceeded to take a few bites of his burned food before throwing it out. He wanted nothing more than to crawl under his covers and never emerge.

But then the city needed saving, so he had to swallow his self pity and go be Captain America. He didn’t even want to think about how many times he’d messed up, but luckily everyone got out unharmed.

He skipped dinner and went to bed, hiding from the world who wanted nothing but to hurt him that day. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.

“Bad day?”

Steve didn’t even react. He knew Tony would come around. He always did.

The bed dipped with an added weight, and Tony’s hand found Steve’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair in that way that made Steve melt. “Want to talk about it?”

Steve grunted, turning over so that he could look at him. “The world was completely against me today.”

Tony hummed, cocking his head a bit. “I got worried when I didn’t find you outside the conference room this morning. It made me never want to travel again.”

“You had work to do. It’s okay.” Steve shrugged, not wanting Tony to know how much he had missed him last night. “I did oversleep, though, so maybe you should try to invent some kind of alarm that can’t be turned off in ones sleep.”

Tony pulled a skeptical face. “You know, that’s not such a bad idea. Jarvis, put it in my notes.”

“Right away, sir.”

“And you.” Tony poked Steve’s chest. “You need to wipe that frown off your face.”

“What frown?” Steve said innocently. “I see no frown.”

Tony grinned. “Oh, how I missed you.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Oh, it is, huh?”

“I’m a delight to be around.”

“That you are. But guess what?” Tony leaned closer to him. “So am I, so I know you missed me, too.”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“Maybe a lot.”

Steve smiled. “We need to stop being so modest.”

Tony nodded. “I agree. It doesn’t suit us.”

They fell silent, Steve lying on his side and Tony sitting next to him, his hand still in his hair.

Steve chewed on his lower lip, staring at a spot on the wall. “Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

“If you insist.”

“Oh, I do.”

Steve’s day ended a lot better than it had started.


End file.
